narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Konan
freu mich schon total auf den kampf mit tobi°Aizen° 14:41, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Fragen: Hat Konan am Kinn ein Chakrakonduktor? Wenn ja wieso hat sie dann nicht auch das Rinnegan? Ich würde so gerne sehen was Nagato tun würde wenn vor seinen Konan sterben würde. Laili1997 12:11, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ... das ist ein normales piercingErnie1992 12:21, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Sollten wir nicht die Box an der Seite nicht unter einem Spoiler in die von Amegakure umwandeln? LipiNoBakuha 17:18, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :naja, konan trug in 508 noch ihr akatsuki-mantel, glaub ich :/ ...mal schauen, ob es sich überhaupt noch lohnt, bei ihr amegakure-box unter spoiler zu stellen, sehen wir ja nächste woche erstmal, dann machen wir es, falls notwendig. Johnny/ジョニー 18:25, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) könnte sein, man sah ja lediglich diese art "reißverschluss" am kragen. bei nagato ist dieser akatsukistyle ja auch noch. und der ist ja vor seinem tod ja noch zur besinnung gekommen, die anderen akatsukis ja nicht so wirklich. ich find das sollte man bei nagato schonmal ändern. unter nem spoiler zumindest^^ LipiNoBakuha 19:17, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :ne, finde bei nagato sollte das auf keinen fall sein. ich meine, die haben ihr halbes leben als akatsukis vebracht, unmengen an menschen und selbst kinder getötet (nagato), und nur im letzten augenblick ihre meinung geändert und dann gestorben. <- deshalb sollte man solche menschen aber nicht anders ansehen. schließlich war nagato bis vor wenigen minuten vor seinem tod noch ein aktiver akatsuki, der auch als solches gehandelt hat. :konan hat ja aka verlassen, wie sie es naruto sagte, und wird jetzt wohl auch noch gegen akatsuki (tobi) kämpfen. also ist es bei ihr schon anders. sehen wir nächste woche, dann ändern wir. Johnny/ジョニー 19:27, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) hm, ok überzeugt xD LipiNoBakuha 20:19, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Regenbogen-Jutsu Warum wurde denn diese Seite jetzt gelöscht? Ich mein wir hatten doch auch Daikoudan no Jutsu erstellt, als "Kisame" geköpft wurde und das jutsu dann nicht durchgeführt werden konnte. Aber überhaupt, nur weil Konans Jutsu nicht durchgeführt werden konnte, heißt das ja nicht, dass das jutsu nicht existiert und deshalb denke ich, dass wir es nicht löschen sollten.Oder wurde das aus einem anderen Grund gelöscht?°Aizen° 17:13, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ist schon geklärt. Das gehört einfach zu shikigami no mai, weil da formt sie auch nur einen Kreis aus papier°Aizen° 17:53, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :moment! bei shikigami no mai formt konan kein papierkreis. ich glaube auch, dass dieses letzte, unausgeführte jutsu von konan ein neues war. Johnny/ジョニー 18:20, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Der Artikel wurde gelöscht, weil nur ein Bild drin war. :->(Lösch-Logbuch) . . Th(ôô)mas (Diskussion | Beiträge) hat „Konans Regenbogen-Jutsu“ gelöscht (Den Artikel bitte komplett erstellen, und nicht nur mit einem Bild. Danke) Ninjason 18:42, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Was hat man davon, wenn man es sofort löscht? es kann ja schließlich noch weiter BEARBEITET werden!°Aizen° 19:12, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Warum kann Konan keinen Kreis aus Papier formen? Ich dachte shikigami no Mai erlaubt ihr das Papier beliebig zu manipulieren und zu formen? :das schon, klar. aber dieses letzte jutsu von ihr sollte defenitiv was anderes sein als shikigami no mai. Johnny/ジョニー 19:20, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Chill, Mann... Wenn du einen Artikel anlegst, dann mach ihn vollständig. Dass der Name da ist und ein Bild bringt nix, sondern sieht einfach nur unfertig aus, da wird eben gelöscht. Ninjason 19:23, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :ich chille ^^ ...ich hab ja den artikel nicht angelegt ;) ich wusste nicht einmal, dass es ihn gab, aber anscheinend gab es ihn in welcher form auch immer ^^ Johnny/ジョニー 20:07, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich meinte nicht dich, Johnny ich meinte Aizen wegen seines: ::es kann ja schließlich noch weiter BEARBEITET werden! :Ninjason 20:10, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) @Ninjason eben weil da nur noch ein Bild war solltest du lieber chillen und warten bis es vollständig wird du kannst ja auf die dissi irgendwie schreiben, dass das vollständig gemacht werden muss aber löschen bringt in diesem Fall meiner Meinung nach garnichts, oder wie siehst du das?°Aizen° 18:42, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ok, :Nummer 1: Ich habe den Artikel nicht gelöscht, oder zum Löschen markiert, ich habe dich darauf hingewiesen, DASS er gelöscht worden ist. Und zwar indem ich den Grund, der beim Löschen angegeben war, wiederholt habe. :Nummer 2: Wenn du einen Artikel erstellen willst, dann erstelle ihn. Wenn du nur ein Bild reinstellst, dann wird er eben wieder gelöscht, denn so bringt das niemandem was. Oder glaubst du, wenn du ein Bild da rein tust, denkt sich ein anderer: "Klasse, dann erstelle ich ihn mal." Nein, denn sonst wäre das schon passiert. :Nummer 3: Wenn du ihn später machen willst, dann notiere das irgendwo, sodass die Admins Bescheid wissen, oder stell ihn halt erst online, wenn er fertig ist oder erstelle dir eine Testseite, oder whatever, es ist DEINE Verantwortung, wenn du ihn gemacht hast und machen willst, dafür zu sorgen, dass er den Ansprüchen genügt. Als letztes: Ich habe mit dem Löschvorgang absolut NICHTS zu tun gehabt. Ende. Ninjason 18:52, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Angriff auf Konoha. Hallo. Hab da mal ne Frage , weil mir da bisschen was unklar ist. Es kann sein , das es im Manga anders ist , aber im Anime werden alle Körper von Pain (mit ausnahme von Tendo) außerhalb von Konoha beschworen. Jedoch erweckt dies den Anschein , das damit Konan mitbeschworen wurde , zumal sie sich ja danach auch wundert , wieso dies geschehen ist. (zumindest sieht es im Anime so aus) Dévil 18:36, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :bitte keine doppelposts! nein, konan wurde nicht mitbeschworen - es ist ein papierdoppelgänger, der dort war genau wie es alles papierdoppelgänger waren, die in konoha gekämpft haben. die echte konan befindet sich bei nagato. johnny/ジョニー 19:52, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ist das bei den pains nicht ein kami-bunshin von konan der sich auflöst? ist die echte konan nicht die ganze zeit später bei nagato und ihrem papierbaum? LipiNoBakuha 18:39, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Edo Tensei denkt ihr Kabuto wird sie wiederbeleben?DarkPain14 16:03, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Konan verstarb erst vor kurzem. Ich denke deshalb nicht dass Kabuto schon Zeit hatte auch ihre DNA zu sammeln.--Icis Leibgarde 10:00, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) vs Tobi Konan verletzt Madara zwar sehr schwer, aber den arm verlor er gegen Torune Aburame Danzou 20:56, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :nein, den arm, den er gegen torune verlor wurde von ihm später wieder ersetzt. im kampf gegen konan hat er erneut einen arm verloren. johnny/ジョニー 00:38, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) sich lohnen würde s sich Konan wiederzubeleben (Also nit widerbeleben sondern halt edo tensei Vierter Krieg Wird Konan nicht im Vierten Krieg auch - wie viele andere - von Kabuto wiederbelebt? Sie wurde noch nit gezeigt, möglich wäre es aber. [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 08:33, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn es denn so wäre. Denn Konan ist toll. *g* Gestorben durch? Sollte man nicht in der Trivia schreiben WIE sie gestorben ist? Also das Tobi sie zuerst durchbohrt und dann erwürgt hat? Um es einfach etwas zu konkretisieren. LipiNoBakuha 13:17, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :kann man ja machen, aber wozu? ist ja nicht zwingend :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 21:33, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) es ist schade das konan tod ist 178.14.123.99 22:02, 11. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Warum wird Konan hier als Nukenin gelistet? Konan wurde nie als Nukenin bezeichnet/eingeordnent, weil sie doch Amegakure bis zum Ende hin loyal gegenüber war, sie war ja sogar das Oberhaupt des Dorfes, nachdem Nagato verstorben war. (Warum sollte ein, von den Bewohnern sehr geschätztes Oberhaupt, als Nukenin gelten??) Weder Nagato noch Konan waren je Nukenin, da beide ihr Dorf überhaupt nicht verraten haben. Dass sie für den Tod von Hanzō verantworltlich waren, war ebenfalls eindeutig zum Wohle des Dorfes. Der Fakt mit dem Nukenin-Rang müsste mal geändert werden, nicht jeder kriminelle Ninja, ist automatisch auch ein Nukenin (war ja bei Sasuke genauso, er wurde ja erst durch die Intrige von Danzō zum Nukenin erklärt). Tier Harribel-san (Diskussion) 23:36, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC)